darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A Meeting With Prowl
Friday, August 05, 2011, 2:12 PM Back to 2011 Logs Prowl, Hot Spot, First Aid, Blades, Streetwise, Groove, Tiny (NPC) ---- The only sound in the War Room was the quiet clicking of a console in use, Prowl staring down at it with a near frightening intensity. His normally calm expression is marred by a deep frown, and he pauses every few moments to look at the door. The shifts have just ended, and he expects the five mechs at any time now. Hot Spot arrives, having been escorted at a quick march by Hammerstrike. He knocks on the door, not wanting to just burst in. First Aid makes his way down the ramp from the upper levels of Iacon, arriving just beind Hot Spot and passing Hammerstrike on his way down. He smiles at Hot Spot as the blue mech knocks on the door, and steps up to wait with a quiet "Hi." Hot Spot whispers, "Hi!" and smiles. Now isn't the time to begin his lecture on Why First Aid Should Get More Recharge, but he has it saved up for later. Groove follows shortly after First Aid, looking around curiously. "Didn't know I was even allowed down here." He admits with a laugh. Hot Spot flashes a grin at Groove. "Hey there!" he whispers, maybe a little more loudly than he should. Streetwise arrives a little bit late. There had been quite an argument about him attending this meeting. He really didnt want to, but was talked into it. Tiny though, insisted on coming with him. The two enter, and 'Tiny' is one huge mech. Almost Commander size, and not looking too keen on this. First Aid waves to Streetwise (and Tiny). "It's okay, Groove- Prowl asked for you and Streetwise and Blades to come too." Blades's back is audibly rattling as he finds his way to the war room and scowls at the large mech preceding him. He takes a place in the back of the room and crosses his arms, optics bright. Hot Spot looks up. Wow. "You must be Tiny," he says pleasantly to the gargantuan mech. "Hey Streetwise. Oh, hey there Blades." He turns that happy grin on his team mates, although the grin's getting a little more nervous as time goes by. "Enter." Prowl responds to Hot Spot's knock rather sharply, not looking up even as he gives the order. The sensors register /six/ mechs, an annoying fact when he's only requested five, but he will deal with that once they're all inside the room. He taps a few more glyphs while he waits, forcing his expression back to something more neutral. Hot Spot obeys immediately, and takes a place directly behind the seat he sat in last time. "Sir," he says, by way of greeting. An unhappy streetwise nods at Hot Spot and the others "Hello " he notes, his voice rather Formal. Tiny nods to hot Spot "Yep. I'm Tiny. This guy's guardian. " he guestures to Streetwise simply, sidestepping and taking a place near the door - out of the way. A good Mook. First Aid follows, pulling out the chair he sat in last time and sits down. "You wanted to see us, sir?" Groove follows behind Hot Spot, settling a little behind him as he looks around, a little bit in awe. Blades blinks and nods, his optics narrowed on the heretofore unknown mech in the room. He rumbles. "Yes." Finally looking up, Prowl twitches a doorwing slightly in annoyance as he focuses on the large mech who has entered with the five. "You are not allowed within this area of Iacon. Please leave." He says before turning his attention back to the others in the room. "The rest of you, have a seat." Tiny frowns at that, and looks at Streetwise, and then back "I'm Streetwises' Guardian. I'm authorized to have a say in any decisions made concering' him sir." he notes, though he does shift uneasily, not wanting to argue. But he did have a job. Streetwise glances over at Prowl and states"He can be trusted, really. My word." Hot Spot nods to Tiny in acknowledgement that the mech spoke to him, then sits. Although he was only here recently, he still can't help but look around as though it's his first ever visit - everything is still so new. He registers the interaction between Streetwise, Tiny and Prowl, but doesn't feel that he has any authority to intervene, regardless what Alpha said about him being created as team leader. Prowl frowns, looking back at the mech. "You are not, however, authorized to be within this area of Iacon without the explicit permission of a ranking officer. I did not request your presence, and given the contents of this meeting, I cannot allow you to remain without your being given temporary clearance by our chief of security." He explains, not even a hint of his growing frustration leaking into his voice. "Yes sir." Groove mumbles as he slips into the chair next to First Aid as Prowl speaks, looking slightly worried at the argument that looks about to break out. Blades looks around the room for the first time, taking in the panels, the furniture, and the abject lack of corners in which to hide himself. He stands in front of the wall and tick-tocks his rotors while he observes the confrontation brewing. Tiny scowls, and his optics narrow a bit "Fine." he states, straightening. Streetwise adds "I'll talk to you about it later Tiny, I promise." Tiny nods curtly and turns to stomp out. Then Streetwise notes "He takes his work seriously. He's not supposed to leave me alone at all while I'm here, technically." First Aid smiles at Groove and then looks at Blades. "Come sit down?" he invites. He pushes out the chair on the other side of him, one with no one on the far side of it either. "Regardless of what his personal duties are, I cannot allow any more possible security breaches." Prowl explains, turning his attention back to the console temporarily as it lets out a quiet beep. "You are all under enough risk as it is." Blades considers First Aid's offer and stalks over to sit in the chair. While scowling. "Understood," Hot Spot says, glancing at Streetwise in the hope he won't press the issue about telling Tiny everything later. Streetwise raises an eyebrow as he folds his arms, looking rather Skeptical. He looks at Spot at the same time as the other and then looks back "What happened now?" First Aid smiles at Blades. "Hungry?" He asks quietly as an aside, although he's turning most of his attention to Prowl as the meeting looks to be getting started. Blades's optics dim briefly. "Yes," he mutters. First Aid pulls a packet of condensed energon candies from subspace and slides it down the table to Blades wordlessly. "Thought you might be. We can go get a cube after we're done here, if you want?" Another smile. Hot Spot wonders if it's the ongoing improvement in Blades' condition, or if heliformers just need more fuel than regular mechs. Not that he knows when Blades last refuelled. He hopes Prowl won't be annoyed at the distraction. Prowl frowns slightly, looking up again and examining all five mechs carefully. After a moment, he types something into the console once more, and the door all but slams shut behind them, locking with an audible series of clicks. Finally he turns his full attention to the young mechs, steepling his fingers before him. "The Decepticons are aware of what they believe to be a 'special project' we are working on. This is, in fact, our attempts to decrypt your memories." He pauses at the exchange between Blades and First Aid, but if he's annoyed he doesn't show it. "Though the mech gave the Decepticons false information, they are /not/ fools, and thusly you are all very much in danger. Especially since they believe the head of the project to be a mech working under Ratchet." Streetwise jumps as the door slams shut, and he turns to look behind him. There was a muffled shout of protest from Tiny. He looks back towards Prowl carefully, but didnt seem quite as relaxed as he listened. Then he looks at the others, then back "and..? Then what do we do? " he asks, taking it surprisingly well. Blades notes the packet with unguarded interest. He snatches it off the tabletop quickly and rustles it in his hands as he opens it. He quirks an optic at Prowl's mention of danger. The rumbling he produces has nothing whatsoever to do with his tanks. "How much else do they know?" Hot Spot asks. "Will First Aid be reassigned?" He registers Blades' rumbling and can sympathise. Prowl's words about exactly what the Decepticons know don't visibly effect First Aid, much- he's had an entire shift to come to terms with the knowelege, after all. If he's sitting a little stiffly and tensely, well... who cuold tell? At Hot Spot's words, though, his mouth drops open. "I can't be reassigned! Ratchet's my mentor! I have theoretical exams for my level one certification sometime in the next three orns!" "But this makes you even more of a target!" Hot Spot cries, failing to keep a level tone. "We have to keep you safe." "Not really. How many medics, doctors and nurses work under Ratchet, Hot Spot? " counters STreetwise, turning to face the other one with some rational thinking "IT could be ANY of them. Its like saying 'The soldier who we are after works under Optimus Prime.'. "Not that many," Blades growls as he pops an energon candy. "They don't know about anyone else, though," First Aid says. "Right? I'm sorry, I couldn't help hearing when you were talking to Crackshot." He looks at Prowl. "A few hundred at least, Blades. Not including the other Autobot bases." notes streetwise "You seen the size of the complex? I mean, all of it?" "Enough." Prowl interrupts, before turning his focus back to Hot Spot. "We are unaware at this point to exactly what depth they know of the project. So far, all the information I have gathered points to them only being aware of it's general existance and the false information the mech provided, but even those facts alone are worrisome. We most likely have a security breach somewhere within Iacon. Red Alert and myself are working overtime to discover it's source." Admittedly their overtime tends to leave Ratchet in snits about ignoring recharge for extended periods, but they don't need to know that. He looks over at the apprentice medic when he speaks up. "Whether you will be reassigned or not will be discussed shortly, First Aid. They are correct, however, in being worried. Not many mechs are under Ratchet's direct control, and you are one of the few they are aware of." First Aid looks unhappy- very unhappy- about the prospect of being reassigned. Streetwise asks his own question "Who sang?" with folded arms Prowl pauses. "...I am unaware of whether they have access to that information." He admits finally. "No name was provided during the interrogation, but they must have their own sources within the Autobot ranks." Wings flaring out slightly behind him, Prowl looks carefully at all of them. "As much as I dislike having to say this, I must ask you to not place your trust with anyone but the officers and Prime until this is resolved. You cannot speak of this to /anyone/, no matter how much you have trusted them in the past. It is for your own safety, nothing more." Streetwise frowns. That wasn't quite what he meant, but he was not expecting a true answer. Then he frowns "... You say that as though we're not going to be leaving. " he replies softly. Hot Spot turns to Streetwise. "We're stronger together," he says. "We should stay close until the danger's passed." Blades shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Close," he repeats warily. Streetwise looks back at Hot Spot,b ut there was reluctance in his face " I can't stay here. I have to go home. And Groove made an oath. Crystal City and my father's place is just as safe as Iacon. I'm not hiding in someone elses' base like a scared petrorabbit." he protests. Groove frowns a little, glancing at all of his brothers worriedly. He doesn't like the sound of what Prowl's saying, but it's not like he's itching to leave. "And who knows how long this danger will be. Days? Vorns? Eons?" Streetwise said. First Aid vents air. "Groove promised to go back though. And Streetwise has family-" sort of, but it's important to him- "In Cubicron." He wants his brothers to stay in Iacon, badly- but not if they don't want to. Not like this. "It would be my preference for all of you to remain within Iacon until the leak is found." Prowl answers calmly, watching their reactions carefully. "However, I do not have direct control over the actions of neutrals, and I cannot force you to remain. Know this, though- if you do not remain, I also cannot promise your safety. Despite their neutrality, should the Decepticons discover your locations, they will /not/ hesitate to hunt you down." "There's ALWAYS dangers out there. If not for this, then because one of us is an Autobot, or one of us is... related to someone powerful. There's alwyas dangers out there is the thing." Streetwise stood, starting to pace "We can't hide away because of one more threat. If we do that, then they win. Now, I'm not reckless, and nor is Groove or anyone else here. We are stronger together, but we also... we also can't just drop everything and go into hiding because someone MAY know that the rest of us MAY be involved in a secret project that they MAY know about. " Hot Spot glances, concerned, at Streetwise and Groove. He doesn't believe Blades would go anywhere, despite that he's free to, and he hopes Groove won't - not yet, at any rate - but Streetwise is adamant, and the worst thing is that Hot Spot can see the sense in what he's saying. Doesn't mean he has to agree with it all though. "I see your points," he says. "But please, consider staying." "...I can talk to Master Flare and Master Solarix." Groove says finally, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms with a small frown. "Don't know what they'll say, but I'll try." "I can't. I have to obey my father. He protects me. You've seen it." Streetwise guestures to First Aid "His place is secure and - unless he's ordered away - I always have a guard with me. The only way he let me even visit Iacon was if I went in disguise. Sorry, but I appreciate the Concern Prowl, but I dont really know if the threat is that much different than any others... " he admits though there was a little uncertainity in his voice. First Aid says, quietly. "Streetwise is right, though- things are always dangerous. What makes this different? They don't /know/ it's me. And that we're connected to each other- how would they know that, either?" "Perhaps not." Prowl agrees finally, looking all each of them in turn. "But the Decepticons will /not/ allow this to rest. If they can get a source inside of Iacon, they can certainly get one inside of either Crystal City or Cubicron. And once they do, mechs will die." He pauses, heaving air out of his vents. "Everyone around you will be in danger. The Decepticons will not hesitate to capture anyone they believe to be connected to the project, and they /will/ torture these mechs. They have a telepath who is capable of ripping into their minds and finding every last nanobyte of information they may or may not have, and once he has done that, if they are /lucky/, they will be killed. And with each lead, they will get a little closer to finding /you/. They will not care how young you are, or whether you are neutral. They will treat you with the same brutality as they would anyone else. And once one of you has been found, they will most likely find the others." Falling silent for a few moments, he hikes his wings up slightly further, trying to force away the nagging sense of guilt he feels at being so blunt. "I do not wish to frighten you, but you need to be aware of this before you make any decisions." "... I dont think what we have is going to be focusing on ALL their resources... " admits STreetwise quietly. He had gone somber, less resistant at Prowls' comments. THen he states "If they CAN get into Iacon, then its no safer here than anywhere else I think. At least apart, they cannot find all of us at once." He looks at his brothers though, optics dimming "sorry." First Aid frowns but nods. "No... you've got a point, Streetwise." He vents air. Streetwise looks spooked by something though, as though something bad had occured to his mind First Aid looks at Streetwise, "What?" He's spent enough time around the other mech to be able to read his faceplates fairly well. Prowl frowns slightly. "No, they most likely will not focus all their resources on this. However, this does not diminish the danger. Within Iacon, I can keep you protected from any possible leaks." He pauses at Streetwise's expression, delaying his next comment. "Something is bothering you." He agrees with First Aid's question, watching the blue and turquoise mech carefully. The mech pauses, and looks up from one to the other. Then he states "Just thinking on stuff you said. Wondering what to tell Father. I wont tell him everything, I promise, but he WILL hear about this meeting, so I have to say something. If anything, I can say we got a tip off, and he'll make sure that I'm safe." he shifted uncomfortably. It was only a half truth. First Aid says, "Your father is going to blame me for dragging you into this, Streetwise. Isn't he?" Streetwise shrugged "You saved my life. He may be a little unhappy but I dont think he WILL blame you." Prowl remains silent for a few moments. "You are the one I am most worried for, Streetwise. While Crystal City is friendly to us, the Decepticons will have no issues finding sources in Cubicron, and allegiances can change very quickly there. If you still refuse to remain here, I will not force the issue." A faint chuckle and Streetwises' smile returns, but its' wry "That'll be interesting, considering Father controls a good amount of sources there. A lot of people in Cubicron still hold to at least, /a/ code of honor. Even if its not what you think. I can't stay here, at least, not now. " but he does pause "Are you really that worried though? You dont even know me." "I don't think you're worried enough," Hot Spot says to Streetwise. "We've all said far more than we should and to far too many people." He doesn't look specifically at First Aid, but he does include him in his glance. "Who knows who they've spoken to in good faith, not realising this was sensitive information?" First Aid looks down at the table, faceplates unreadable. Streetwise looks up and over at Hot Spot, frowning a little bit.He doesnt speak though, but his posture showed that he at least, knew Hot Spots words were true. "Yeah... but there's a thing called common sense... you know... dont overreact and all that. The middle road is the best way to do. Take precautions but dont let it control your life. If we do that, then they've won." he admits, but in a softer voice. "I'll be careful, I promise." adds Streetwise "I know you will," Hot Spot says. "But it isn't just you by yourself. There are five of us, and whatever happens to one /will/ have an effect on the others. We don't know how; we know so little about how we were built, about our own programming... If it wasn't for that, I'd agree with you that we should just carry on. But we're not like other mechs, this isn't an ordinary emergency." First Aid looks up and glances at Groove and Blades, who have been awfully quiet. Streetwise looks over at Hot Spot, and nods simply "... Then I suggest we take care, AND get ready. No matter what we do, I have a feeling they'll find out one way or another." he decides "At least, that's what I'm planning." Prowl remains silent through all of this, watching all five mechs carefully. "I am worried because I do not enjoy knowing anyone has died because of a failure on my part." He answers Streetwise quietly, "And perhaps that is true, but you also cannot allow yourself to underreact." He falls silent for another moment before heaving air out of his vents again. "I see I will be unable to convince you to remain. Very well." His voice is tinged with a hint of regret. "Then I will allow you to leave in the faith that you will /not/ speak to anyone what has been discussed in this room." He pauses while Hot Spot and Streetwise converse. "I agree. Without being aware of the full nature of the technology you carry, it is even more dangerous to seperate you, but again, I cannot force the issue. All I can do is delay the discovery." "Groove? Blades? " asks Streetwise, looking at the quieter two. He seemed more uncertain, more fearfull than before, though he worked to hide it well. He then focuses on Prowl again "Its not a failure on your part. But we all choose our own paths as well. That is nobody's failure." he said nothing on the topic of being quiet. "I can still visit though, and maybe we can unravel this mystery." FIrst Aid looks at Prowl. "What about Ratchet? And Lifeline? She already knows a lot of it." Hot Spot has noticed Streetwise's omission, as he's been thinking about it ever since Streetwise promised to tell Tiny what happened in the room. "Isn't your bodyguard expecting a report?" he says, careful to keep his voice neutral. "What will you tell him?" He tries not to think about First Aid's statement - one worrying thing at a time. Streetwise shoots a look at Hot Spot for bringing it up. "Yes, he will. He's also bribable. By me.." he looks at Prowl "He wont talk if just ANYONE hands him money. I'll feed him a line to give to Father." Groove is still frowning, looking between everyone in the room as they speak. "...I don't like this." He says finally, dropping his arms back to his sides. "I have a real bad feeling about this whole thing. "I hear you," Hot Spot says quietly. "I think for our own good that we all need to know what line you'll be feeding to Tiny, Streetwise." "Fair enough. I figured a standard "The Autobots have a suspect of who I really am, and they wanted to pass on that there's someone out there looking for me." " replies Streetwise "Happens often enough its believeable." "...That is unsettling close to the truth. However, I will trust you not to betray both the Autobots and your brothers, Streetwise." Prowl says quietly, staring at the mech with an unreadable expression. "If you do, I will not be capable of protecting or assisting you in the event of the worst." At First Aid's question, he glances back down at his console. "Ratchet will be made aware of the situation. I cannot do anything for Lifeline- she is a neutral, and thusly beyond my jurisdication." Hot Spot nods, that sounds fine to him, but he does look at Prowl for approval. "The easiest way to keep a secret is to make people think they're right about it." replies Streetwise, not at all daunted by the staring "My father and Tiny will be more suspect about what we spoke about if I DONT feed them a line, and that one's believeable enough. My brothers are my brothers. They're my Family too." First Aid nods to Prowl but looks visibly unhappy about not telling Lifeline. While Hot Spot doesn't like to see First Aid unhappy, he's gad of it right now because it signals to him that First Aid won't keep on talking freely like he has before, and that's a relief. Blades makes a soft hiss. "They could be in danger, too, depending on how badly the Decepticons want us." He frowns deeply, and the rotors rattle. Streetwise looks at Blades and nods "Maybe a little tip off to Lifeline? "Hey, lay low and be careful' or something." he suggests "If Lifeline could be in danger, we should tell her. She has all the extra security on the shop still, even if she's not using all of it right now." First Aid adds. His comment earns a slight twitch of amusement from one of Prowl's doorwings. "You seem to understand the principles of misinformation well enough. Though I suppose that should not come as a surprise." He turns to look at Blades, nodding. "Everyone around you will most likely be in danger until this is resolved. However, I do not believe telling Lifeline would be a good idea. If she remains oblivious, her behavior will not change, and the Decepticons will have far less reason to believe she is aware of anything, thus lessening her chances of becoming a target." First Aid nods again, although he still looks less than completely content with that answer. At the compliment from Prowl, Streetwise glances over, and smirks "I learn from observation." he states simply. Then he looks at Groove "I dont like it either to be honest, but we have to at least prepare for it. Will you be okay at Crystal City? And Blades... Uhm, where will you be going? " he asks "I think I can get you in at Father's if you want a job." Hot Spot looks over at Blades. "I didn't think you'd be going anywhere," he says. "I wasn't planning on it," Blades replies. First Aid smiles at that. "Really? I mean- I was worried you were getting bored with Iacon. I know Lifeline offered to let you stay with her, but with all this..." "I'll be at the monastery again." Groove answers, forcing a grin. "Two masters of Crystalocution, a bunch more students, and the Crystal Guard'll be between me and them. More worried about you, honestly." Streetwise chuckles "Plus the impermeable Dome of light over the city. " he looks at Blades in surprise, blinking "Well, that's a load off my mind. And Hot Spot will be here too. Groove will be easy to get in touch with though, and First Aid has my number." Now the helo starts to bristle. A little. "I can go visit Lifeline, if I want to. I'm armed," he says, casting a look toward Prowl. First Aid is very carefully not saying anything about visiting Lifeline's shop for shifts. "OK," Hot Spot says. Whatever happens, like Prowl he'll just have to accept it. He wishes he had the ability to keep them all in one place, but Alpha's advice comes back to him: people follow a good leader out of choice, and he wants to be that kind of leader. He doesn't think that kind of leader would pressurise his team into compliance. "So is that our plan then? Prepare, be careful and keep in touch, pretty much? " asks Streetwise, looking to Hot Spot "With your permission," Hot Spot says to Prowl, "I think we need a schedule for contact. Confirmation of safety at a pre-agreed time each day. If we don't hear from each other by that time, we raise the alarm with each other and with you." He nods to Prowl. "That makes a lot of sense," First Aid says. "I like the idea, but maybe a half hour window or so? One of us may simply be buisy at the time or in a dead zone. " suggests Streetwise, nodding in agreement to Hot Spot. "Sensible," Hot Spot says. Groove nods. "Sounds good to me." Prowl frowns at that. "I would still advise against leaving Iacon, armaments or no. There are plenty of mechs out there who would be more than willing to turn a lone Iacon resident- Autobot or not- over to the Decepticons for a 'reward'." He looks quietly over the five mechs, heaving air out of his vents quietly. "Without all five of you remaining in the city, this is all we can do." He pauses. "I agree, and will inform Red Alert of this plan. Thank you for meeting with me." He pauses again as he unlocks the door, tilting his head forward slightly. "...Stay safe." "Thankyou, sir," Hot Spot says and stands, but he'll wait until his team mates have filed out before he does. First Aid pushes his chair back and stands up. "Thank you for your time, sir." He says politely. Standing as well, Streetwise adds "Sir? Sorry for objecting so much to it." he notes Groove pushes himself to his feet, bowing slightly out of habit. "Thanks for worrying about us, sir." Blades stands and surreptitiously tosses an energon candy into his mouth. He looks at Hot Spot and First Aid evenly and cants a narrowed optic look toward Prowl before he stalks out. Prowl nods to all of them. "I summoned you here." He pauses at Streetwise's words, looking at the mech. "...It is alright. I understand the reasoning behind it, even if I do not agree." He tilts his head again, more deeply this time. "Dismissed." "Hey Blades? " calls Streetwise, turning to depart after him "Hang up a second!" First Aid nods and hurries out the door after Bladees to make sure everything is okay. "Sir," Hot Spot responds, and follows the others out. Groove jogs after his brothers, laughing a little to himself. "You guys just going to leave me?" Blades turns around with a vent and looks at Streetwise. He holds his hands out in a shrug. "What?" he asks. Tiny was just outside the door, arms folded, looking VERY unhappy. Streetwise comes to a stop and smiles at Blades "NExt time you're in Cubicron, look me up right? We can hang out there." he explains. Blades is blank for a moment, but then thinks on the implications of the meeting. "Yeah, sure," he says with a slow nod, before he goes on his way, back to the barracks. First Aid steps through the doorway after Streetwise and Blades. "You'll be careful, right Streets?" Streetwise watches Blades, and nods to First aid "Tiny's a good guard. I'll be careful though. No more trips to Polyhex. " his laugh dies "... I'm joking. Dad wont let me go there." First Aid looks serious. "You'll stay with Tiny then, right? At your dad's? Not out wandering around or with the Scorponoks racing or anything, right?" "Good," Hot Spot says. "First Aid, could I have a word in a breem or so." First Aid looks up. "Of course." "Tiny's not ALWAYS my guards, but Dad's is very well protected." promises Streetwise "And I'll tone down the racing. we'll just hang out in watched areas. " he sighs "Just gets boring sitting around and watching Tiny watch Weldface over and over again." First Aid smiles. "Well, here-" He pulls out his pad and pulls a datachip from it. "I was gonna give you those later, but I thought that since you used to like murder mystery stories, maybe you'd like some to read. I downloaded them from the Iacon library." Streetwise blinks, then brightens "Hey cool! Thanks. I'd get you something if I knew what ou wanted. Uh... let me know, I'll see what I can get. Anything." he nods at the others. Then tiny coughs "... ah, that's the signal that we're heading home now." "At least you got to stay for a while this time," First Aid says, and impulsively hugs Streetwise before stepping back. "Be safe, okay?" Groove nods, patting Streetwise on the shoulder with a grin. "Stay safe, man. We'll let you know the plan with the whole contact-schedule thing." Startled at the hug, Stretewise chuckles and returns it with a pat, moving to grasp Grooves' shoulder as well "Yeah, same back. You guys stay safe as well up here on the surface." he puts the chip away for now. "Off I go!" Hot Spot waves to Streetwise, and waits along the corridor for First Aid to be free. First Aid watches Streetwise go, and turns back to Hot Spot. "Here? Or where?" "Let's walk back to the barracks," he says. "We can talk while we walk." First Aid nods agreeably. "Alright." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Prowl's Logs Category:Hot Spot's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Groove's Logs Category:Streetwise's Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP Category:Blades's Logs